


Call me maybe

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Blatant attempts at cute, Long Drabble, M/M, Socky - Freeform, binu - Freeform, myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Sanha finally scores his crush. And maybe a little visit from Dongmin can help Myungjun score his.





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babynightmarelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynightmarelady/gifts).



> Once more I just wanted to write cute... did I throw in more pairings this time? Yes...Like for those that have never read my stuff before I never know what I'm doing this is no exception. I have no control over this story.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it babynightmarelady I wrote it because you said you wanted to read it. And because you're the literal cutetest ❤

"Hyung...Why don't you just go talk to him?" Sanha's face was just as petulant as his voice when Myungjun looked over at him in alarm. Or so Myungjun had said before stomping off to re-shelve books else where. The young teen only rolled his eyes as he shoved a book back into place. He only volunteered here at the library to keep an eye on his own problem crush. But at least he wasn't Myungjun level hopeless. He at least engaged in conversation with his crush on the bi-daily basis they stopped by.

Sanha didn't understand what Myungjun's hold up was. The guy was obviously single with how much time he spent here. The short brunette was literally at their library from the time it opened to the time it closed every weekend. While he wasn't always alone he was never all that touchy with any of the people that seemed to come study with him either. Though Sanha of course knew it might have more to do with Myungjun's crush being a guy rather than fearing he wasn't single.

It hadn't bothered him any when he had caught Myungjun staring slack jawed over three weeks ago when the guy had first shown up. There hadn't been any progress since then as Myungjun only timidly, well for Myungjun anyway, avoided whichever corner the guy sat in that day. Letting the books that went over there pile up to go back later when someone else, namely himself or Moonbin, would be able to put them back. So that he would have no reason to talk to the guy. Which was odd because Myungjun talked to literally everyone and everything else. He'd once caught him talking to a stray cat out back while taking trash out. 

Yet the moment Sanha brought up even remotely going near the guy, who Myungjun was more often than not openly gawking at, his hyung balked. They hadn't even learned the guy's name as he never checked anything out. Sanha giggled to himself because that wasn't quite true. In the very few times that his hyung hadn't been staring and instead was talking to someone else, rather loudly for a librarian, the guy was checking out. Checking out Myungjun's radiant smile that was more than half the reason for his nick name around the library. Or maybe he was checking Myungjun out completely, Sanha couldn't say for sure it was so rare.

"Sanha!" He turned to his name surprised that someone other than Myungjun was being loud for once as he turned to look at Minhyuk. It was hard not to smile way too wide at the older boy who was waving a medal in his hand. Biting the inside of his cheek Sanha kept his smile to himself instead greeting the shorter male like normal. Minhyuk was a little oblivious but that didn't mean he wouldn't catch on if Sanha wasn't careful. Unlike Myungjun he didn't have the luxury to actually ask his crush out. Because unlike Myungjun he'd talked to his and knew it was one-sided as his crush had a crush of his own.

"Did you win again?" Sanha bounced to the other side of the large desk and looked at the medal offered to him. He let himself smile genuinely as Minhyuk beamed at it, eyes glued to the thin piece of metal. Sanha found Minhyuk cuter than he had right to be as his eyes crinkled up at his own efforts. Sanha smiled as he examined the medal himself. "Oh wow you got first." When he looked up Minhyuk was staring at him, eyes serious and bold. A look he hadn't seen directed his way in awhile, not since a week ago when Minhyuk had been going on about his goals. Specifically the one about asking out his own crush if his team got first. He forced himself to breathe back then and not cry knowing it wasn't him.

"Yeah my team did really well this year." Minhyuk's voice was soft and his lashes fluttered against his cheeks. Sanha desperately tried to control his heartbeat and the urge to kiss him. Intense eyes met his own and Sanha felt like time had stopped again. Minhyuk always made him feel this way when he focused on him. Minhyuk had a strong personality and his gaze was always firm with an intensity Sanha found himself lacking. "Since we did so well and the break is just around the corner I was..."

Sanha could have screamed because at that moment Myungjun returned only to tease them. "Are you finally asking out my pure and innocent baby?" His voice was teasing and lilted in a way that wasn't as murder inducing as it could be but it had Sanha banging his head against the desk, red to his ears. He wanted to whine to his co-worker that he didn't tease him 'that' much about the guy in the corner so couldn't he just have this one moment. 

"Myungjun!" Minhyuk's voice was steady unlike his own would be Sanha was sure. "How did you know?" Sanha had never snapped his head up so fast in his life. His eyes met Minhyuk's looking for the joke. He'd been pining after the other subtly since they met. Sanha had only taken this job knowing Minhyuk was constantly stopping by to study. Because Minhyuk was always behind in his classes because of his sports and yet still had to keep good grades to play them. They had gotten pretty close in that time and Sanha's crush had only grown deeper. But he hadn't thought it was returned.

Behind him Sanha heard Myungjun snort before chuckling, even without looking Sanha knew he was resisting a full on laugh. He'd been warned about how disturbing it was to the library so he tried not to laugh on his shifts if he could help it. "How could I not? You haven't read a single book since the first one you checked out when Sanha started working here." He winked over at them to Sanha's dismay. "Plus Moonbin and I have caught you making goo goo eyes at our baby here for months now."

"Ah...But I don't think you have any room to speak on that one hyung. You haven't even been subtle." Minhyuk nodded looking un-phased by the information, instead he glanced over at a certain table where the brunette looked away from the desk quickly. That had Myungjun sputtering into silence again, face redder than Sanha's own. "So anyway Sanha since I met my goal..." And suddenly confident Minhyuk was gone replaced with a dusting of red on his tan cheeks that Sanha knew wasn't sunburn. "Um..would you go on a date with me?" He was pushing a scrap of paper towards him on the desk, unable to meet his eyes anymore. 

All Sanha could do was nod and accept the phone number that was slid his way. He didn't trust himself to do more than smile as he entered it into his phone and sent a single heart emoji as his first text. Minhyuk's face only got redder when he saw it. But Minhyuk wasn't able to stay as he didn't actually have time today, having come in before his part-time job. Sanha only smiled in understanding as he left. He had a text within minutes with details and more apologies about not being able to stay longer. Sanha could feel the heat climbing his face again as he read them.

When he finally turned back around to Myungjun, he was helping a tall very handsome man. Myungjun didn't seem flustered by the man but all the girls around had hearts in their eyes. He turned to check on the guy in the corner and as suspected he looked a little green. Sanha smirked it was too obvious how into each other they were. He wondered if this was how Myungjun had felt while watching him and Minhyuk before the blush over took his face again. Shaking the thought away he studied the man in the corner. Who was now only pretending to study the book in front of him. Sanha wanted to giggle again. 

Sanha figured the guy at the table hadn't approached Myungjun for the same reason none of the gaggles of girls did. It was that Myungjun was friendly with everyone, he smiled all the time and was ridiculously funny often getting Sanha yelled at by the head librarian for laughing. But unlike the girls, Myungjun outright avoided the guy with no indication of his interest other than out right staring every chance he got. Sanha often wondered how the guy hadn't caught on yet. He wondered if maybe he was just slow on the uptake like he had thought about Minhyuk. 

Watching them flit around each other made him want to help. He had thought about giving the guy Myungjun's phone number, an idea that had crossed his mind more than once. And watching the way Myungjun fluttered his lashes at this new guy, who Sanha could tell he wasn't into in the least, had him thinking about it again. As he assumed the only reason Myungjun was like this was because he was trying to make the guy notice him. After all everyone was staring at the handsome and seemingly suave man. And he'd never seen Myungjun blatantly flirt with anyone, actually he'd never seen him flirt ever. Even though it was obvious he really wanted to flirt with the guy in the corner. Sanha couldn't help thinking his hyung was an idiot sometimes.

The moment was short lived as when Moonbin walked in the handsome man melted into someone else. Someone soft and tofu like as Moonbin came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder with a wide beaming smile. Myungjun's fluttering lashes didn't halt and Moonbin gave him a dirty look that the handsome man ignored. Which caused Myungjun to waggle his eyebrows with a straight face.

Then Sanha was blinking as they all burst out laughing. Myungjun's small chuckles rendering him speechless when Sanha asked what was going on. Moonbin was the first to speak his eyes smiling wider than his lips as he answered. Sanha didn't work with Moonbin very often since his shift didn't line up with Sanha's school schedule and he had most weekends off like this one.

"Ah Sanha this is my long time boyfriend Dongmin. I've got a project we'll be working on..." Moonbin chuckled again and ignored Sanha's raised eyebrow shaking his head. "Dongmin here is here to scope out Myungjun's hopeless crush." Moonbin ignored Myungjun's spluttering and red face as he nodded his head towards the table in the corner where the brunette was picking up a different book scribbling some notes looking more concentrated on his work than Sanha felt he was. 

"I don't have a crush." Myungjun's voice was barely above a whisper. "I've never even talked to him." He mumbled to himself pouting. He wasn't looking at anyone though and Sanha knew that Myungjun knew no one there was going believe him. 

"Hyung...that's because you're terrified he'll know you're into him. But he's been staring at you off and on for like ever now. If Minhyuk could like me," Sanha tried not to blush as he chastised his co-worker and fairly close friend. "Then he could just as easily find you as attractive as you find him."

"Sanha's right like I've been telling you forever now." Moonbin sighed as he stared down at the shorter male exasperation written on his face. Sanha couldn't blame him, they had both been telling their hyung to make a move since the beginning. "Wait Minhyuk finally asked you out?" Moonbin's beaming smile was appreciated and Sanha felt his ears heating up as he stared at it telling his other co-worker the details. "Congrats. I mean I knew he was going to do it eventually." Moonbin winked and Dongmin chuckled beside him. 

Sanha wondered if he would look that in love just standing next to Minhyuk one day. He turned back to Myungjun though determined to do something only to see the eldest among them standing frozen. Myungjun was standing before the other side of the desk where he vaguely remembered the bell going off a few seconds ago. To his surprise the guy from the corner had approached the counter, a book in hand as well as a library card. Sanha smiled and nudged his hyung closer as Moonbin settled his chin on his hand pretending to quietly talk to him and Dongmin as they watched. 

When the guy left, Myungjun's face was redder than ever and Sanha looked at the book that hadn't been checked out after all. "Well!?" He demanded throwing his arms in the air as the guy left the library instead of returning to the corner. All Myungjun did was hold up a note card with no words. Sanha sighed to himself about how helpless his hyung was before crossing the distance and snatching it away. 

Sanha took the card over to Dongmin and Moonbin who looked at it suspiciously as Myungjun stood still frozen. Written on the card was a name 'Park Jinwoo' and a number with a simple 'call me maybe?'. Moonbin and Dongmin looked at each other then Myungjun's frozen face and started laughing. All it had taken for one of them to move had been a very handsome stranger.

Sanha grabbed Myungjun's phone and forced him to do exactly as the note said, shoving him towards Moonbin as he pulled out his phone to text Minhyuk that finally everything was perfect. Well almost perfect he reminded himself as he thought about his own upcoming date and the actual perfection that would start then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad. I really don't like to write deliberately fluffy and unrealistic...But here we are. 
> 
> (Edits redone because no one bothers to tell me I'm missing words all over the place....Even though I should know by now)


End file.
